Allie Dursley
by OMG-Bannana
Summary: What Happens when Dudley Dursley's daughter gets a Hogwarts letter? Read to find out. Same universe as Marauders top 25, Teaching in time, and My Time at Hogwarts.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; if I did Tonks and Mad-eye never would of died.

Dudley looked at the parchment envelope in his hand, how could Allie be a witch? Was Susan be a witch and just not told him? But the envelope said it clear as day: Allie Dursley 1st bedroom on the right 13 Magnolia Crescent, Surrey "Susan honey, can you come down here?" Dudley called up the steps, "I want to ask you something." "One second dear, let me finish up." Susan replied as she scribbled down the reply to Hermione's owl and sent it off. If someone walked up to Susan Bones 21 years previously and told her she would be married to Dudley Dursley, have a child with him, and only be living like a witch only in secret (meaning at work in the magical law enforcement division at the ministry) she would of hexed them into obliviation. Nowadays it seemed normal to her. Dudley was pacing back and forth in the living room when Susan came down, holding a letter, "Wait, could that be a Hogwarts letter?" she thought to herself. Dudley looked up to see his wife standing on the bottom step, staring at the letter, her eyes wide. "Susan," Dudley started to say, then he noticed a long thin stick protruding from her pocket, "wait, are you a witch?" Susan cursed at herself, "God dammit, I forgot to put my wand away, didn't I?" she asked her wide eyed husband. "You aren't mad are you?" she said in a much gentler tone. "No," Dudley said "I probably should of expected it actually, and before you ask, I don't mind, and there is no bloody way my parents are going to find out about this." Susan let go a sigh of relief, "I have two questions: first off, how in the world could you realize I was a witch so bloody quickly and not make a big deal or anything, and second off why aren't we telling your parents?" "Well," Dudley replied, starting to feel uneasy, "My cousin Harry is a wizard, and since I grew up with him, I knew all about the wizarding world, and if my parents find out that you and Allie are witches, I am assuming Allie is because I recognize the envelope, then my parents will blow a lug nut." "Well okay then, but when you say Harry, you mean my colleague Hermione Weasley's, brother in law Harry Potter, whom in the DA described you as a piggish boy about the size of a young killer whale, and also just happens to be sending daughter Lily off to Hogwarts this fall?" Dudley sighed, yes he had lost a lot of weight since his teenage years, and now was actually quite fit, he still didn't like being reminded how fat he used to be. "Yes dearest, that Harry Potter, although I didn't know that last part about his daughter." Susan grinned, "Well I guess there is only one thing to do, give Allie her letter, go to Diagon Alley, and get some of Florean Fortescue's famous raspberry and peanut butter ice cream with chopped nuts before buying her school things." Dudley grinned, to him that sounded like a wonderful idea.


	2. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter

A/N: Sorry about the wait and the shortness of the chapter, It would have been uploaded a few days ago if I didn't accidentally delete it and had to have my friend email the rough draft to me. Thanks Dr. Hugo!

Allie Dursley was sitting on her bed when her mother called her downstairs.

"Coming Mum!" she called as she practically flew down the steps into the sitting room. There her parents sat, broad shouldered Dudley Dursley, and slight Susan Dursley. Allie's father was holding an envelope, while her mother motioned for her to come over.

"Allie honey," Susan began, "you know how I went to a different school than your father, right?" "Well of course I do Mum! You told me forever ago!" Allie replied, wondering where this was going.

"Well you were accepted to go there," Susan continued cautiously, "but it's not a normal school honey, you don't learn maths and science there, you learn magic, Allie, your a witch." Allie stared wide-eyed at her mother, she, Allie Lily Dursley, was a witch, that explained so many things, like how when she was happy on upset weird things happened, or how she didn't know where her mother worked.

"Well a penny for your thoughts dear?" Dudley said, speaking for the first time during this conversation.

"This is totally awesome!" Allie said, "When will I be able to get my stuff?"

"Well, if you like we can head down to Diagon Alley now if you like, and go pick up your stuff." Susan offered, hoping she would say yes.

"Of course! I want to go as soon as possible!" And away they went.


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: The last time I checked, a 14 year old American Girl does not own Harry Potter

When Dudley Dursley set foot in Diagon Alley for the first time, his breath was taken away.

When he set foot in a place only his wife and daughter could see, just to end up in a small pub had been shocking enough. But when his wife and the landlady, Hannah Longfellow was it? No, no, Longbottom, that was it, but when they had struck up a conversation he was very surprised, but when Susan had introduced her as an old school friend it all made more sense, just about everyone had gone to Hogwarts it seemed. But this sight was the most amazing of all, a cobblestone street led down a mismatched collection of buildings, with people talking, shopping or eating everywhere. After they had went to the wizard bank to pick Susan up some money, they headed over to the bookshop, Flourish and Blotts, he remembered later, Madam Malkin's, where they bought both Susan and Allie new robes, and the apothecary. Their next stop was Ollivander's wand shop, where a woman around Dudley and Susan's age walked up, with a rather dreamy look on her face, and a large swollen belly.

"Luna!" Susan said, "You didn't tell me you were pregnant!" remembering the rest of her family she introduced them, "This is my husband, Dudley, and my daughter, Allie, who is here to get her wand. This is Luna Scamander, who has run this place since has died."

"Welcome Allie," Luna said, "I hope we won't have too much trouble finding you a wand. The wand chooses the wizard you know." A half hour later, Allie had a brand new wand, 13-inches, unicorn hair, and whomping willow, due to its wood, the wand moved around a lot on its own accord, and was nearly impossible to be stolen. When the small family reached the next stop, Dudley was surprised, it was a joke shop. When Dudley walked in, he first walked towards several barrels of brightly colored candies, each one with a sign and picture on it. One was labeled "nosebleed nougat", with a picture of a red haired man with a profusely bleeding nose, the next one said "Ton-tongue toffee" and had a picture of a familiar looking blond boy having on his swollen, purple tongue, then Dudley realized why the picture looked so familiar, it was him.

"May I help you?" a voice came from behind Dudley, who spun around, just to be face to face with a familiar looking man with bright red hair and one ear. Dudley paled, he knew exactly who this man was, he and his twin dropped the candies that resulted in the picture he was looking at.

"You." the two men said at the same time, just only to be interrupted by a young man with bright turquoise blue hair, tapping on the red head's shoulder.

"George, we need more 10-second pimple vanisher, and who in the world are you talking to?" the blue haired man asked, once he noticed Dudley.

"Teddy, just tell Verity about the pimple vanisher, and then get your god-father, I need him down here as soon as possible." Teddy ran upstairs, and George looked at Dudley, "What are YOU doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I could be asking you that same question, but I'm here picking up my daughter's school supplies with her and my wife." Dudley said, "Now what about you, an who is the blue haired guy getting?"

"Well I own this place, so that's why I'm here, and Teddy's god-father is..." but George was cut off, by another man.

"What about me George? And who are you talking to?" the voice coming from behind Dudley said, and then Dudley realized he recognized that voice, a voice he hadn't heard in 21 years, but he still recognized it.

"Harry?" Dudley said as he turned around. The look on Harry's face was unbelievable.

"Dudley, is that you?" Harry asked in awe.

"Well cousin-of-mine, it looks to me like we have a lot of catching up to do." Dudley said; "how about we have lunch together, you, me, and the families, I'm assuming you have one because I think Susan mentioned it."

"Well Big-D, I quite agree, lunch at the Leaky on me?" Harry suggested, quite surprised by this new Dudley. A few minutes later, Dudley, Allie, Susan, Harry, Ginny, Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily were all walking to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.


	4. Lunch

Disclaimer: If I had a time- turner I would own Harry Potter, unfortunately I don't.

"So Susan, how did you meet Dudley here?" Harry asked on the way to lunch. Dudley thought that it was a good question. Who wouda thunk that Dudley Dursley would marry on of Harry's old school friends?

"Well," Susan started to explain, "We met through work, we are both social workers, Dudley for the muggles, and I obviously work for the ministry. But we were both assigned to the same case, a young muggleborn girl was being abused by her alcoholic parents, and Dudley and I just hit off. He asked me out on a date after we got the girl situated into a good home, and we got married three years later. So now we have been married almost twelve years, and we had Allie here a few months before our first anniversary."

"That's how my brother Percy met his wife Audrey," Ginny stated, speaking for the first time, "Audrey was Percy's secretary and basically it went the same way as you, their twins start their third year with James this year."

When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron Hannah led them to a table, and took their drink and food orders, and the group resumed talking.

"So Harry, how did you and Ginny meet?" Dudley questioned just to have Ginny laugh at him. "What's so funny?" Dudley asked Ginny, but was answered by Harry.

"Well we officially met just before second year, but we saw each other a few times beforehand. But we started going out after the quidditch final in my sixth year, and we got engaged after our seventh year, and married eight months later. Then we had these guys." he then gestured to Lily, James, and Albus.

"You forgot two things Harry, how we broke up for a year during the war, and Teddy here." Ginny stated, sounding slightly bitter while saying the first thing, and looked sympathetically over a Teddy after saying the second.

"I was kinda wondering about Teddy, he doesn't look anything like either of you, and he seems too old to be your child." Dudley said sneaking a look at Teddy.

"That's because..." Harry started, just to be cut off by Teddy.

"I'm not," he finished Harry's sentence for him, "he's my godfather. But I can look like him if you want." Grinning, he morphed into Harry's twin, making Dudley jump. "That's better," Teddy said, grinning "I'm a metamorphous, like my mother." a sad look came across his face.

"What happened..." Dudley started just to be given a glare from his wife, all he wanted to know what happened to his parents.

Teddy noticed and responded though, "Both my parents were killed at the battle of Hogwarts when I was three months old."

"Honey, the battle of Hogwarts ended the second war, Harry here killed Voldemort." Susan explained to Dudley noticing the look of confusion on his face.

"Oh..." Dudley said softly, "that's why we could come back home." he was referring to himself and his parents of course.

"Yeah, that's why," Harry said softly, "that was a hard year for all of us, especially all of us being targeted by Voldemort." Dudley was confused, how could of that year been hard for him? What could be worse than spending almost a year literally UNDERGROUND?

"I'll explain another time Dudley, this is not for young ears." Harry said, basically reading Dudley's mind, glancing over at the children.

"But Dad, I always wanted to hear all the old war stories!" Lily whined.

"Lily Flower, you will learn what happened in history of magic before I tell you the real back stories, they are not pretty." Harry told his daughter, unusually stern, and on that note, lunch arrived.


	5. War Stories

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but sadly that wish will never come true.

A few days after reuniting at Diagon Alley, Harry and Ginny invited the Dursleys and the Weasleys ( Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo that is) over for lunch.

"Mum, they're here!" Lily shouted up the steps as soon as the Dursleys' car pulled up the long winding driveway. The Potters lived in a two story farmhouse not far from the Burrow and Ron and Hermione's house, and they had to have a long driveway because they couldn't just have random muggles driving by and seeing the kids playing quidditch on their small pitch.

"Well, let them in Lily!" Ginny shouted back from the kitchen, where she and Hermione were chatting while the kids were all playing who knows what upstairs.

Meanwhile in the living room, Harry and Ron were going down memory lane and looking at the pictures on the mantle.

"When was this one taken Harry?" Ron asked holding up a picture of Harry and Ginny with Maroon hair sitting at the staff table at Hogwarts, laughing "You were never a teacher." Harry chuckled.

"Remember the year Ginny and I were away on business, and we couldn't contact each other?" Ron smiled as it dawned on him and the doorbell rang.

"Dudley! Susan! Come in!" Harry said jubilantly, when he answered the door, "Where's Allie?"

"She went around back with Lily, the boys and their cousins." A familiar voice said, baffling Ron, when he walked around the corner.

"Susan!" Ron said, truly surprised, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Why hello Ron, I haven't seen you since the DA reunion party back in '98, if my memory is correct." Susan responded, she had of course seen Hermione, the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, who was her boss's boss.

"Well come on inside, and Dudley, I can finally tell you the stories I told you about at lunch the other day." Harry said as they walked into the sitting room. A few minutes later Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Dudley, and Susan were all sitting around the living room , with the door shut, and the impervious charm cast upon it.

"Well here we go…"

~O~O~O~

"Guys! Get over here! They're about to start telling the war stories!" Lily whisper-shouted outside to all her cousins. In her pocket, she had six pairs of the new extendable ears Uncle George had given her to test, according to him, they even resisted the impervious charm, and they were planning on testing exactly that.

Five minuets later, the six cousins were lying on the floor outside the sitting room door, with extendable ears shoved under the door, and in their ears, ready to listen.

"Well Dudley," Harry's voice said, "you know the start of the story, you and your parents left Privet Drive, and later that evening, so did I. Practically the whole order were in the kitchen, the newly married Tonks and Remus Lupin, Fred and George, Bill and Fleur, Mr. Weasley, Mundungus, Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Hagrid, and even Ron and Hermione here. Just about half of them used the polyjuice potion to turn into me, and flew to various safe houses, where they used a port key to go back to the burrow."

"Wait a second Harry," Ron said, cutting Harry off, "you forgot the whole, attacked by death eaters and Voldemort, Mad-Eye being killed, and George loosing an ear part."

Lily gasped, so that was how Uncle George lost his ear.

"I was getting to that part," Harry continued, "well a couple of days later, I turned 17, and became an adult, letting me do magic outside of school, and the next day was Bill and Fleur's wedding. Well during the wedding, Rufus Scrimgor, the minister of magic, was killed, and the ministry was taken over by death eaters. Ron, Hermione, her magical bag, and I fled the wedding, just to be attacked by death eaters later that night." This time it was Hermione who interrupted.

"I like how you give my bag its own spot on the list there Harry." She said.

"Well it really deserved it, Hermione, but back to the story. Well we went to the house I inherited from my god father, where we won over the house elf,_**Kreacher's affections, by giving him the locket that belonged to his former master, and he set out to get a horcrux from Mundungus."**_

_"**Harry," Susan said, "what's a horcrux?"**_

"A horcrux is a part of your soul stored inside an object, making it that if you don't destroy the horcrux, the person that the horcrux belongs to cannot die, Voldemort had seven." Harry answered, "but Mundungus was forced to give the real horcrux to Dolores Umbridge."

"Not her!" Susan said, shocked.

"Yes, her." Hermione answered, "I'll talk for a bit, Harry. So a few months later, we broke into the ministry, polyjuiced to look like employees, and stole the horcrux. But we were unable to return to Grimmauld place due to the fact I accidentally let a death eater into the protection of the fidelius charm. So for the next several months, we travelled around, hunting for horcruxes. We got our hands on Gryffindor's sword, which had basilisk venom embedded in it and killed the locket horcrux, leaving us with four to find and get rid of."

"I thought you said there was seven." Dudley said, confused.

"Well there was, Harry unknowingly killed one in his second year, which tried to kill me," Ginny said, "and Dumbledore killed another."

"But as I was saying," Hermione continued, "we were traveling around when we were captured by the snatchers, now Harry didn't have his wand, which was broken, which left us in an even worse position then we were before. But we were taken to Malfoy Manor, where Ron and Harry were held prisoner in the cellar with Mr. Ollivander, Dean, Griphook, and Luna, while I was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange."

Rose shuddered, now she knew why Mr. Malfoy had forbidden her best friend Scorpius from going into the cellar.

"We were saved by Dobby the house elf," Ron picked up, "and then brought to Shell Cottage, where Bill and Fleur live, where we gained strength. It was when we were there that Teddy was born. But a few weeks later, we broke into Gringotts Bank, stole a horcrux there, and escaped on a dragon. Later that evening, we arrived at Hogwarts to find and destroy the final two Horcruxes."

Now Allie was confused, that made six, didn't Harry say that there was seven?

"Susan," Harry said, "you know the basic outline of what goes on from here on. When we arrived at Hogwarts, Voldemort was on his way, and the students were evacuated from the school, and the teachers, order, and students who were older than 17 barricaded it, and prepared to fight. While this was going on, Ron and Hermione, broke into the chamber of secrets, got some basilisk fangs, and destroyed the cup horcrux. Then, we went into the room of requirement, which we made everyone leave, and found the diadem of Ravenclaw, another horcrux, but Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, followed us in, and then lit the place on fiendfyre, cursed fire, which killed the horcrux and Crabbe. By then the battle was fully fledged. We saw Fred get killed, which was hard on all of us, saw Snape get murdered, and he gave us his memories, showing me how he was a good man, he was in love with my mother, and I… had to die."

James was shocked; his father wasn't dead the last time he checked.

"So I told Neville that the snake needed to be killed, and snuck into the forest. In the forest, Voldemort struck me with the killing curse, and I got to have a conversation with Dumbledore in the land of the dead. Now I am obviously alive, but I have another scar on my chest, but I was free of the horcrux that I became when Voldemort tried to kill me, and only the snake needed to be killed. Voldemort tried to crucio me, but when I was willing to die to protect everyone I cared about, my mother's protection was placed on everyone I cared about and myself, so I could fake being dead. So Voldemort forced Hagrid to carry me back onto the grounds, for everyone to see that I was 'dead'. Voldemort tried to kill Neville by placing a burning sorting hat on his head, from which Neville drew Gryffindor's sword, and killed Nagini. Now by then, I put my cloak back on, and the battle was going on again in the Great Hall. Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix after Bellatrix tried to kill Ginny, and the death eaters were falling in numbers very quickly."

Hugo was shocked, Grandmum killed someone!

"We all wanted it over, so many had died, Tonks, Remus, Fred, and Colin among them, when I took of my cloak and demanded that nobody moved, and that I needed to kill Voldemort." Harry said, and was cut off by Ginny.

"Well Harry said that, and their 'great duel' began," Ginny said as Susan laughed, "they began circling, and Harry started a conversation with Voldemort, and called him by his real name, Tom Riddle, which he hates and went on about how he was the true master of Voldemort's wand, which he was. They both shot their spells at the same time, Voldemort to kill, Harry to disarm, and Voldemort's spell back fired, and he killed himself."

That's when Lily realized that her father had a good reason to not tell her the stories.


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own my brain

"Come on Allie, we are going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Allie's mother called from downstairs. It was the morning of September the first, and Allie was putting the last things in her trunk, just about ready to go to her first year at Hogwarts. As she pulled her trunk down behind her, her mother walked around the corner, looking frustrated.

"Your father can't come with us today sweet, he got an urgent call from work, and he has to go in." Allie's heart sunk, she really was going to miss her family, but she did have lots and lots of cousins at Hogwarts.

~O~O~O~

Once they arrives at King's Cross, Allie's mother immediately began walking towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"To get onto the platform," she instructed Allie, "just walk informs barrier, don't worry, I'll be right behind you." Allie was slightly confused, but did as her mother instructed, suddenly, she opened her eyes and saw a magnificent scarlet steam engine waiting there for them, and she couldn't wait to get on.

"Allie! Allie!" she heard her cousins Lil and Hugo shout, "let's go say goodbye and get an apartment!" Nodding her head, she bid her mother, aunts, and uncles goodbye, and boarded the express with her cousins.

~O~O~O~

Dear Mum and Dad,

I'm in Gryffindor with all my cousins! Hogwarts has been really cool so far, even with the moving staircases. Herbology is one of my favorite classes, along with DADA and Charms. I got to go to dinner with Lily and Hugo, and my new friends Jennifer Peakes and Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. (Lysander has quite a name don't you think, Lysander Newt Xenophilius Scamander, try saying that three times fast.)

Lots of love,

Allie

~O~O~O~

Allie Dursley looked through her photo album on the train home from Hogwarts for the last time. She, Lily, Hugo, Hugo's girlfriend Jennifer, her boyfriend Lysander, and Lysander's twin Lorcan were all sharing a compartment.

"You know," she said, "it has been a really good seven years, and no matter what, it will be impossible to forget them." Lysander smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I completely agree with you. These years truly are what make us who we are, and it would remember some significant brain damage to forget them." he said, while she thought, like her uncle so many years previously, all is well.


End file.
